a. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of information searching and communications systems. In particular, the invention relates to a searching and communications system for electronic commerce.
b. Background Information
The Internet provides an infrastructure for efficient electronic commerce. With the multitude of possible consumer choices presented by the Internet and the World Wide Web (also referred to as the Web), new problems have arisen for consumers. One problem is that the Internet provides so much information that consumers have difficulties determining whether what the consumers want is available and what the various options may be. Search engines help consumers address this problem by indexing large portions of the information on the Internet. However, as described below, present search engines are limited in their capabilities. Another problem presented to consumers is that there is no simple way to describe the goods or services that a consumer wants to buy if those goods or services are not already being offered. Issues of privacy and security are also concerns for consumers. Another problem is that suppliers of goods and services cannot determine what to supply to consumers. Typically, suppliers must rely upon past purchasing patterns, demographics, and other marketing tools to determine what to supply to consumers. These types of historical analyses are imprecise and result in inadequate service to consumers. The above problems are now discussed in greater detail.
Many different types of search engines are presently available. Keyword and hierarchical search engines are two examples of search engine types. For example, Excite provides a keyword search engine for searching for information on the Web. Excite relies on a number of server computers running programs that index addresses to Web pages. The indices are also associated with brief descriptions of those pages. A consumer can request a keyword search for web sites that may offer products or services of interest to that consumer. One problem with attempting to use such keyword searches is that the search engines find too much information. For example, on Jun. 6, 1997, entering the term "running shoes" produced the following number of Web sites hit on the following search engines:
Search Engine Name Number of Web Sites Lycos 19,943 Excite 755,705 Infoseek 919,639
The above results demonstrate a problem with keyword searching. The number of web site hits makes it very difficult to find the desired information. Often, the search results direct the consumer to a home page, or a first screen, of a Web site reference. The Web site then requires the consumer to navigate from the home page to the appropriate page corresponding to the desires of the consumer. Additionally the search engines make no attempt to understand the nature of the consumer's request. For example, there is no distinction made between an article containing the words "running shoes" and a merchant trying to sell "running shoes". Also, the order in which the Web sites are presented to the consumer is determined by formulas that are different for each search engine. The formulas can use keyword count, keyword location and advertising dollars spent by the owners of Web pages. Another type of search engine is a hierarchical search engine. For example, on Jun. 6, 1997, a search of the term "running shoes" in the Yahoo hierarchical search engine returned only twenty-four web site hits. Even though the hierarchical search engine helps the consumer traverse through some selections, the hierarchical search engine still does not provide the most desirable solutions for the consumer. There were probably far more than twenty-four web sites offering running shoes for sale. When a consumer selects one of the sites, the consumer is still taken to the front page of the Web site and left to search from that point on. Also, the order of the Web sites presented to the consumer is determined by hierarchical definitions defined by the search engine and not based on the searching preferences of the consumer. For example, the following is a sample from the results of the Yahoo search. This example combines the low number of sites in a hierarchical search with the poor relevance of a keyword search.
Business and Economy: Companies: Sports: Running: Shoes
World Wide Running--offers a wide selection of quality running shoes and accessories. Tortoise and Hare Running and Fitness Center--where runners run the store. PA1 College Street Sports--Running shoes and clothes, cheerleading, Auburn University merchandise. PA1 Runners Edge Athletics--running shoes and athletic clothing. Free shipping available. PA1 Urban Athlete, The--road runners, running, cross training, jogging, track shoes. PA1 Aardvark Sports Shop--running specialty store with a huge selection of running shoes, clothing & accessories located in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. PA1 Runners Roost--running shoes, with free delivery in the U.S.
Thus, what is desired is an improved search engine that helps consumers find the goods and services they want.
As mentioned above, one problem with Internet commerce is security and privacy. Presently, it is difficult not only to find the goods or services that are desired, but also to protect a consumer's identity and credit card information. Thus, it is desirable to have an integrated search and communication system that allows consumers to make purchases and express their needs for particular goods and services without compromising their identity and/or security.
As previously mentioned, another problem with present electronic commerce on the Internet is that there has been little improvement in providing consumers with products and services that they most desire. This is because tools have not been integrated into the searching and ordering process. Therefore it is desirable to be able to integrate the searching and ordering process to provide better insight into the true desires, preferences and priorities of consumers. This will allow suppliers to better provide goods and services that are desired by consumers.
Generally, what is desired is an improved search technique for consumers to express their desire for particular goods and services and to integrate those features with an improved communication system for supporting electronic commerce.